


Nightshade [Podfic]

by Mithen, thirdlotusprince



Series: Gardens of Wayne Manor [Podfic] [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Podfic, References to Drug Use, References to Underage Prostitution, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdlotusprince/pseuds/thirdlotusprince
Summary: Bruce comes home after a year, but under different circumstances than he and Clark ever imagined.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542335) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



**Length:** 00:08:50

**Link to Audio File:** [Nightshade Chp 1](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/axhfdwx209/Nightshade_Chp_1.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

American Oxygen by Rhianna

Taken Enough (The Flash OST) by Blake Neely

Best Friends Since Childhood (The Flash OST) by Blake Neely

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to make this followup guys. XP But I'm back, and I can guarantee that you'll at the very least get the full read of this installment.


	2. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Clark, and Alfred all deal (or don't) in their own ways with Bruce's homecoming.

**Length:** 00:08:50  
  
 **Link to Audio File:** [Nightshade Chp 2](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/rabn7pubf8/Nightshade_Chp_2.m4a)  
  
 **Music & Soud Effect Credits:**  
  
Best Friends Since Childhood (The Flash OST) by Blake Neely

Bruce Investigates Wayne Manor (Gotham OST) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

The Poot Souls of Indian Hill (Gotham OST) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo


	3. Forsythia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is avoiding Bruce and Martha is getting fed up with him.

**Length:** 00:06:14

**Link to Audio File:** [Nightshade Chp 3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/10e9ibynqj/Nightshade_Chp_3.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits:**

Best Friends Since Childhood (The Flash OST) by Blake Neely

[Music Box version of Love and Peace by Ikimono Gakari from R3 Music Box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe0UC_ELpc4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've actually had this recorded and edited for a while now, it just took me too long to kick myself into uploading it. I'll try to put the rest of the chapters up soon. 
> 
> And yeah, I just realized I've been misreading Forsythia this whole time but I'm too lazy to change it now. Forgive me. XP


	4. Scarlet Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce each do some planning, some sulking, and some discreet stalking.

**Length:** 00:13:27

**Link to Audio File:** [Nightshade Chp 4 m4a](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/rl9k6sv7n1/Nightshade_Chp_4.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

Superman Theme Remix by [James Wong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4U6H9AcXSQ)

Ikimono Gakari's Love and Peace music box by [R3 Music Box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe0UC_ELpc4)


	5. Metropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an amazing and unexpected coincidence, Bruce and Clark happen to run into each other in Metropolis.

**Length:** 00:14:13

**Link to Audio File:** [Nightshade Chp 5 m4a](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/5djqgonjei/Nightshade_Chp_5.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

幽默 (Nirvana in Fire/琅琊榜 OST) by Meng Ke **  
**

Indian Hill Revealed (Gotham OST 2x06) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Best Friends Since Childhood (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely


	6. Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce investigate their leads, but the key revelations are on more personal topics.

**Length:** 00:21:12

**Link to Audio File:** [Nightshate Chp 6 m4a](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/vg361bazqo/Nightshade_Chp_6.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

Ikimono Gakari's Love and Peace music box by [R3 Music Box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe0UC_ELpc4)

Bruce Leaves Wayne Manor (Gotham OST 2x14) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Best Friends Since Childhood (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

 


	7. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days before the rendezvous with Renee are filled with sunlight, books, and a friendship tentatively reforged.

**Length:** 00:12:45

**Link to Audio File:** [ Nightshade Chp 7](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/rc169nrdjk/Nightshade_Chp_7.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits:**

Best Friends Since Childhood (The Flash OST) by Blake Neely

Music Box version of Love and Peace by Ikimono Gakari from [R3 Music Box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe0UC_ELpc4)

Superman Theme Remix by [James Wong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4U6H9AcXSQ)

 

 


	8. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce go to the movies on their not-date and meet Renee Mireles. It doesn't go as smoothly as planned.

**Length:** 00:13:27

**Link to Audio File:** [Nightshade Chp 8](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/rkzji5w9vq/Nightshade_Chp_8.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

Ikimono Gakari's Love and Peace music box by [R3 Music Box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe0UC_ELpc4)

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

Metahumans (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely


	9. Breaking Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark deal with Mannheim's thugs--and with the aftermath.

**Length:** 00:22:10

**Link to Audio File:** [Nightshade Chp 9](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/sfu0xw2gv3/Nightshade_Chp_9.m4a)

**Music & Soud Effect Credits: **

Metahumans (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

He’s A Hero (Flash Season 1 OST) by Blake Neely

Thomas Wayne’s Burden (Gotham OST 2x18) by Graeme Revell & David E. Russo

Ikimono Gakari's Love and Peace music box by [R3 Music Box](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe0UC_ELpc4)

Instrumental of Katy Perry's "E.T." by [~4L0N$0_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tACLSPRd9M)

Instrumental of Rhianna's "Only Girl in the World" from [Vevo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7tDVUt3Rlg)

Instrumental of the Weeknd's "Starboy” from [Isaiah Valdez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yw7mC8rqHas)

Best Friends Since Childhood (The Flash OST) by Blake Neely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get to hear me try to do sexy voices AND sing in one chapter. XD Yay..... 
> 
> (I'm sorry, but I really tried)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to make this followup guys. XP But I'm back, and I can guarantee that you'll at the very least get the full read of this installment.


End file.
